Enlace
} |info = *Trinity links with nearby enemies over a duration 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 seconds, reducing incoming damage by 50% / 60% / 70% / 75% while channeling the damage back to her attackers. Trinity reflects 100% of incoming damage and efecto de estados to a maximum of 1 / 2 / 2 / 3 enemies within 12 / 14 / 17 / 20 meters. **Damage reduction and the number of affected enemies are not affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Currently, the relationship between Fuerza de habilidades and the percentage of damage reflected is unpublished. [Testing Required] **Self-inflicted damage is reflected as well. Conversely, friendly fire is not reflected. **Trinity must be linked to at least one enemy at any given moment to gain the ability's defensive benefits. **Status immunity applies to physical staggers and Derribo. ***Includes Derribo from environmental traps such as Corpus Barrera lásers. Note that tripping these barriers in Espionaje missions will still trigger vault alarms. **Efecto de estado immunity does not include Eximus energy drains or Arrastrado Nauseabundo disables. procs from Disruptores antiguos are resisted; however, they are still able to drain a small amount of energy with every attack due to their aura. **Duration is affected by Duración de habilidades. **Range is affected by Rango de habilidades. *If Trinity is bleeding out while this ability is active, she will not link with nearby enemies. *Trinity cannot link with The Stalker. *Although it will mitigate damage from Sanadores Antiguo y Antiguos Corruptos it will not hurt them due to how they absorb damage from nearby allies. *Trinity and linked enemies will shine the color of her energy. *Has a cast delay of ~'0.6' seconds. **Affected by Talento natural. *Cannot be recast while active. |augment = 200px|left |tips = *Keeping this ability active when surrounded by high-level enemies will dramatically increase Trinity's survivability. **Be careful of Link's slow, immobile cast delay, lest you become overwhelmed by burst fire. *Use Trinity's Vampiro de energía to fuel Link's high energy cost. *Try using self-inflicted damage offensively! While using Bendición as a safety barrier, damage yourself with Castanas, Ogris, Penta, Stug, etc. to reflect their high damage to several enemies in range. Be wary of stacking damage upon yourself, though, as these weapons can kill you outright even with the damage reduction granted by Link and Bendición. ** procs (including those from Castanas) synergize especially well with Link's status reflection, as they will cause each linked enemy to trigger an electric chain attack dealing massive amounts of damage to clustered groups. *Link connects to enemies through walls and other obstacles, which serves as an early-warning system indicating if enemies are nearby. **Similarly, Link can connect to and track the position of cloaked enemies such as Captura targets y Maníacos. *Be wary of mods and effects which reduce rango de habilidades as they make it harder to maintain an active link, and with that, Link's defensive benefits. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases the duration to 36.84 seconds. **Reduces the range to 6.8 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces the cost to 18.75 energy. **Reduces the duration to 4.8 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases the range to 50 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases the cost to 116.25 energy. **Reduces the duration to 8.7 seconds. }} See Also * Trinity de:Verbindung en:Link ru:Связь Category:Trinity